Ryu Hayabusa
Ryu Hayabusa (リュウ・ハヤブサ) is an original character created by Team NINJA for the Ninja Gaiden series and is the leader of the Hayabusa clan. He made his first appearance in Koei games as a guest NPC in the PlayStation 3 port of Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce. He is one of the collaboration characters being included in Warriors Orochi 3 and Shin Sangoku Musou VS. His height in all of his appearances for Koei is 179 cm (5'10"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, he would give players a quest to find his sword; completing this quest allowed players to make use of it in the game. The fourth anniversary PlayStation 3 version of Dynasty Warriors: Online enables players to download parts of his costume for their male avatars. They may do so by registering various serial codes. Warriors Orochi While pursuing an evil entity in his world, Ryu suddenly found himself transported through Orochi's twisted world by an unknown force. According to comments from Team Ninja developers, he arrives in the dimensional realm before the third Ninja Gaiden installment. While Kiyomori recites a magical incantation to recover from his previous losses against Ma Chao's forces, Ryu intercepts his spell at Anegawa. His interruption releases Kiyomori's hold over his army and causes his withdraw. Intent on hunting and dispatching Kiyomori, Ryu willingly offers his support in the coalition's forces after the battle. He later aids in the fight against the Takeda and Uesugi forces at Shizugatake and helps Deng Ai in defeating Zhong Hui at Luoyang. Character Information Personality Ryu is a taciturn and proficient ninja who has hardened his emotions and disciplined his skills to perfection. Having endured rigorous training and the hardship of losing several members of his clan to various tragedies, he ruthlessly shows no mercy to his adversaries or to any who dare to harm his ninja home. He charges into the fray with undaunted confidence and professional integrity. In spite of the morbid nature of his profession, he is often swayed to strike foes for the sake of righteousness as he fights to protect the prosperity of the land against malevolent supernatural entities. His family legacy and the Dragon Sword are often the reasons why he is called into action. When he is not on a mission, Ryu is a popular leader with local residents in his village. Not only is he a strong role model for ninja in training, but he is heralded for being kind and gentle. As he cares for the safety of every resident in his home, his heroics earns him his share of smitten admirers. For his Warriors Orochi appearance, he shares an affinity with Ayane, Zuo Ci, Hanzō, and Benkei. Voice Actors *Hideyuki Hori - Japanese voice Quotes :See also: Ryu Hayabusa/Quotes *"Hanzō, I'll show you the sound of one hand. Put yours out." :"Hah. You make a sound by clapping my one hand with yours. The lesson, then, is not to be too constrained by definitions." ::~~Ryu and Hanzō; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): : , , ( ), ( ): : , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , : : , , , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : : : Performs a series of slashes, if he strikes an opponent he freezes them in time allowing for multiple hits. It will end with a small explosion of energy. : (True): Finishes Musou sequence with Blades of air surround his body before shooting off in all directions. *'R1': Summons multiple fireballs around user which spring in a high arch towards groups of enemies. The number of targets within range increases the amount of fireballs conjured. Horse Moveset : : horse rears on hind legs before smashing the ground with their front hoofs. If the horse is sprinting, it will perform a long jump instead. : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : : : horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Fighting Style Some of Ryu's abilities and skills are references to the ones he has in the Ninja Gaiden series: *His Special Skill is the "Art of the Inferno" Ninpo, his first Ninpo skill earned in Ninga Gaiden 2. *The Finisher of his True Musou sequence is the "Art of the Wind Blades" Ninpo skill from Ninja Gaiden 2. Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Ryu uses the following big star weapons in the game. *King's Rapier *Areus's Sword *Amethyst Sword *Radiant Sword *Lord of Hell *Slugger *Dandyman (DLC) *Patrician Sword (DLC) Gallery Ryu-dwsf.jpg|Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce screenshot Ryu-dwonline.jpg|Dynasty Warriors Online render Ryu Costume Parts - DWOnline.PNG|Costume parts in Dynasty Warriors: Online Ryu WO3 2nd costume.jpg|Second costume in Warriors Orochi 3 Ryu-zhaoyunoutfit.jpg|Zhao Yun costume from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 2011Aprilfools-nyanjan-gaiden.jpg|2011 April Fools site change to Samurai Cats External links *Ninja Gaiden wiki profile *Dead or Alive wiki profile __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters